I Dream of My Love
by Darker Shades of Gray
Summary: Bella has a dream about being a vampire. When her dream turns into a nightmare, will she realize what being a vampire is really like? ExB constructive criticism needed


I Dream of My Love

Edward was standing in the middle of our meadow in the sun. I openly stared at him, enthralled by his glittering skin. Each facet of his flawless skin caught my eye. He raised one sparkling arm and beckoned me to join him.

Suddenly, I was nervous. I took a deep breath and stepped out from under the cover of the foliage, gasping in shock as the sun touched my translucent skin. My flawless skin glittered like diamonds. For the first time I noticed how heightened my senses were. I could hear him quietly humming the intricate melody of my lullaby and my eyes noticed each blade of grass and each drop of dew gathered on them. I laughed, a bright tinkling of bells, and hurtled to Edward's side. He smiled and pulled me to him, holding me with strength and gentleness. I too held him against me with my new-found strength, every nerve tingling with his nearness.

Together we ran into the forest, my new grace and reflexes allowed me to run faster than I had ever imagined. As we raced and played I observed my angel. For a while we simply ran and enjoyed each other's presence.

After some time, we came upon a pair of mountain lions. I watched, enthralled, as Edward pounced on the male and started to drink. The female crept towards me and my instincts took over as the breeze blew the scent of her blood to me. More gracefully than I had thought possible, I leapt upon her. I sank my fangs into her throat and she stopped struggling as her life flowed from her body to mine. Her blood tasted sweeter than anything I could imagine, slipping smoothly down my throat, giving warmth to my frozen body. I finished and rose to meet Edward. He smiled at me proudly, but I tried to forget the majestic life I had just taken.

Hand in hand we ran back to our meadow, back to the sun, and back to our haven. Standing together in the meadow I kissed him, leaving all boundaries behind. My fingers tangled in his hair and his traced my face and pulled me closer to him.

Suddenly my angel stiffened and pulled away. A look of horror crossed his perfect face. "Run Bella, run!" he whispered pushing me towards the edge of the meadow that led into the forest. "Edward what's wrong?" I cried, panicked because he was terrified. Clouds started moving in, blocking the sun. "Run Bella." he whispered before hurtling to the other side of the meadow.

I faded into the trees slightly so that I could see what was wrong. Curiosity killed the cat, they say. A russet wolf entered the meadow letting out a ferocious growl upon seeing Edward. The wolf lunged. I screamed as the wolf broke his neck and the monster's head snapped towards me.

I ran, sobbing over the death of my angel. The wolf cornered me as I stumbled, unable to continue. One of its giant paws came down on me, creating deep wounds in my granite skin. The wolf leaned in for the death blow and suddenly transformed into an innocent little human girl. The thirst burned in the back of my throat and I attacked. The blood tasted even better than the mountain lion's. I drank deeply before I realized what I had done and drew back, repulsed. She was dead.

I saw Edward standing near me and ran to him. I threw my arms around him sobbing into his shoulder. He comforted me and kissed me, telling me it was alright. The sun peeked out from behind the receding clouds, setting us on fire.

It was then that I woke to Edward's lips on my face. My eyes flew open meeting his. I pulled him into a vicious hug. Surprised and shocked, he hesitated before returning it with fervor. Recalling my dream I thought, being a vampire might not be all perfect, but with Edward by my side, I can handle it. My dream had shown me the dark side of my wish but also how my angel could lead me to the light.

* * *

A/N: This was originally part of a longer story that I will probably not post (or at least not until it is severely edited). I know this needs editing and work, and I will eventually redo it. Until then, your comments and constructive criticism are much appreciated. I don't mind you telling me that it sucks, but tell me why and how I can fix it. Also, I'm not quite sure about the rating. Do you think T is too high? Would K+ be better? As always, PLEASE REVIEW. Thanks in advance to those of you who do.

--Emy--


End file.
